He Never Told Her That He Loved Her
by AClassicExampleOfAnOnlyChild
Summary: <html><head></head>Ginny contemplates on why Draco Malfoy never tells his wife that he loves her...</html>
1. Chapter One

**disclaimer-if I owned Harry Potter,then I wouldn't spend my time writing fanfiction...**

Ginny Weasley has never heard Draco Malfoy utter the three simple words a girl deserves to hear. Especially since his wife was none other than Hermione Jean Granger. It bamboozles her and she didn't like it one bit.

But what boggles her mind even more is the fact that Hermione does absolutely nothing about it, it's as if Hermione didn't care that her husband never tells her that he loves her! Even Ron tells Luna those three simple words though he could be a git at times. Harry certainly tells her that he loves her every day.

For example, whenever the six of them (Ron and his wife, Luna included) go out for dinner together and Hermione comments on how cold it was, Draco would simply button his jacket up and reply "Well, you should have brought your coat!".

Or when Hermione was pregnant with their first child and she asked Draco to go out and buy her some caramel ice cream. He came back with chocolate ice cream just because he preferred them!

There was also the time when Hermione ran into one of her teachers from her old muggle primary school, and Draco came up to them and PURPOSELY said "Hey HONEY, we need to get you new thongs... The ones you have at home are already torn from last night"

Not to mention- you know what, there were millions of moments that made Draco look more and more like a jerk...well, not literally millions of moments...but it was a lot of moments that it gave Ginny Weasley-Potter a headache!

So, being the true friend she was, she brought the topic up the next time she visited Hermione one evening.

Boy was she even more flabbergast when her best friend started laughing hysterically.

"Oh Ginny" Hermione shook her head between chuckles "Every day he would wake me up gently and brush my tangled hair as I slowly wake up.

Then, he'd undress me and carry me to the shower.

While I get ready, he'll go downstairs and make me some breakfast, a sugar donut and a cup of hot cocoa.

Then, he'd place my work shoe by the door, the toes facing to the front so that when we leave the house, I'd just have to slip it on.

After I eat, we'd both go to work together and he'll give me a quick but loving kiss when we arrive. During our lunch break, he'd come over to my office with a small basket he paid our house elf to bring over and we'd have a mini picnic by my desk.

After work, I'd meet him at the entrance and we'd go back home and make dinner together. If the next day is a weekend, we'd both go out on a date. But if it's not, then we'll just sit in bed after taking a shower, and we'll just...well, talk until we both fall asleep.

Whenever I have a bad day, he'd place me on the soft couch, take off my shoes and massage my feet while I complain about my day, which he will actually listen to, no matter how many times I repeat the same story again and again.

When I was pregnant, he'd wake up every hour to check whether I wanted anything and he told the medi-witch to transfer some of the labour pain to him so that I wouldn't have to suffer much when I give birth.

After our son was born, he'd help clean Scorpius's nappy and will take care of him if I had a tiring day. That is why you'll see me do all the work on Sunday while Draco sleeps because he was too busy tending to our son all night.

He wears the colour dark grey and purple a lot just because that's my favourite colour.

He brings me to McDonalds even though he hates it.

He pays the house elves and talks to them politely just because I support S.P.E.W.

And he stocks peanut butter in our fridge even though he's allergic to nuts because I can't live without peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,"

Hermione paused while the Weasley woman digested her words before ending her speech "So you see Ginny, I accept his flaws and he accepts mine, thats how much we love each other. And my husband doesn't need to tell me that he loves me because he _shows _it to me every day"

And as if on cue the man in question, Draco Malfoy came into the room, greeted Ginny, gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and left the room to check on Scorpius.

As he walked out of the room, Ginny couldn't help notice the way his eyes looked when he gave Hermione another shy glance when the brunette wasn't looking.

It was there and then that Ginny Weasley found out that Draco Malfoy didn't love Hermione Granger.

He worshipped her.

**_a/n- this story came up when I observed the way my dad treated my mother...yeap...he does all those things for my dear mommy :D the only difference is that he tells her that he loves her as well... anyway,thanks for reading and reviewing..._**


	2. Chapter Two

I remember the first time I brought her to my house to meet my parents.

I remember every single detail of that special day. Well, to everyone else, it wasn't _that _special. But considering the fact that she was willing to go back to the Manor where she got brutally tortured, meet the woman whose sister gave her a faint but permanent scar on her right arm and accept the man who tormented her and her best friends for years,well, it was a really big deal for the both of us. Which was why that day was special.

Correction; _SHE_ was special. And she still is.

I remember letting my mother drag me to the next room while my father and my girlfriend were debated about House Elves Rights. I still have the scars caused by my mother's razor sharp fingernails from when she squeezed my arm.

Okay, I guess the last part wasn't entirely true. But my arm still twitches uncontrollably whenever I see those nails.

"Draco dear" She began in a low voice "Why did you choose her of all people? It's not that I care about the fact that she's a muggleborn or anything. But there are so many witches out there who are of our standards" Mother hissed at me.

Truth be told, I didn't know why she had to whisper to me, since we were in a different room that was soundproof. But I didn't tell her that. I didn't want to injure my other arm.

I really didn't expect my mother to react this way when decided to bring Hermione back to my house to meet them.

(Well, actually I did.

I just didn't bother to think of a reasonable explanation)

I sighed and looked at my mother in the eye.

'She convinced Potter to let our family off with a warning because I didn't tell on them the night they were captured.

She annoyingly stuck by my side when we repeated our 7th year and ignored the people who told her to ditch me because I was a death eater.

She was my 'lawyer' during my hearing,which was why I won the case (you weren't there mother, because it was at the same time as father's hearing)

She bought our manor back from the ministry with the money she received for helping Potter defeat you-know-who when she heard that they were going to demolish it.

She didn't laugh at me when she found me crying one day, and instead offered me her shoulder to cry on.

She gave me a job at her bookstore since no one else wanted to hire a Death Eater.

She takes me out on _muggle-ish _(oh hush Mother! Muggle-ish is a word !) dates and no matter how much I grumble about being surrounded by muggles. I enjoy those dates. Well, unless the date is at McDonalds. All those little minions-I mean kids, mother" I shuddered at the thought and continued

"When I asked her out on a date by telling her I had loads of money, she flicked my forehead and replied 'If I can survive 19 years without your money Draco Malfoy, then I think I can survive for another 19 more'

Whenever I'm in one of my moods or if I had a nightmare, I'd secretly go to her flat. She would always grab my arm, kiss the Dark Mark and tell me that the tattoo doesn't change the fact that I'm a good person on the inside.

She would secretly leave my favourite muggle chocolates on my desk every Wednesday morning , with a note saying that it was from my secret admirer. She still doesn't know that I can recognize her writing anywhere.

She would clean my wooden desk for me when I'm not around and will act surprised when I ask her about my spotless desk. Little does she know that she always forgets to hide her hand that was covered with plasters from all those splinters.

She cheers for me whenever I have a Quidditch match against Potter and the Weasleys even though she hates that sport.

She would give me a big hug and call me her no.1 Quidditch player, even if I lose the said game.

And she makes me feel really loved. Mother, when I'm with her, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Whenever the two of us go out , I have to fight the urge to stick my tongue out at the other guys because I have her, and they don't.'

I paused and took a deep breathe.

'So mother, you asked me why I chose her. Well, here's a question for you. Why _not _her?"

I remember chuckling as I thought of that conversation I had with my mother on my wedding day.

And I remembered her reply when her friends asked her why I chose Hermione and not their daughters.

'_Why not her' _she replied coolly '_She was special. And she still is'_


End file.
